Ishida Kotori
Ishida Kotori is the main protagonist of the manga series QP, which is named after his nickname. A close friend of Azuma Ryou, Naraoka Tsuneyoshi and Suzumoto Kouzou, he was imprisoned and sent to a reform school for beating up authorities. He was nicknamed QP because his hair had a large similarity with the "Kewpie" doll ''QP''; Chapter 12, page 16. He has the same age as Kirishima Hiromi ''QP''; Chapter 52, page 11. History ''QP''; Chapter 13, page 2-4 Ever since from Touka Mid, he was feared as the strongest in the whole school, and set out to dominate other school. 1 Year Old Kotori caught a fly in the air. 3 Years Old Kotori took a bite at his uncle's ear upon realizing he was not getting any new year's gift. 5 Years Old Kotori used a rock to attack the boyfriend of a kindergarten teacher he had a crush on. 7 Years Old Kotori locked four third year who made fun of him during his grade school entrance ceremony in the broom closet. 8 Years Old Kotori's grade school was closed down as a result of mass food poisoning outbreak. However, Kotori did not show any symptom even though he ate twice as much as everyone ''QP''; Chapter 21, page 5. 9 Years Old Kotori started smoking around this age ''QP''; Chapter 11, page 14. He knocked his principal out cold with a chair, then wrote "crap" on his bald head and ran. 11 Years Old Kotori took out three hardened middle school students who were gunning for him. 12 Years Old Kotori stole a car with Azuma Ryou and got into a forty kilometer car chase with three police cars until they were finally surrounded in the middle of nowhere. They were taken into custody and the incident made the evening news. His homeroom teacher described his physical prowess was beyond comparison as he was already dunking at this young age ''QP''; Chapter 20, page 2. Touka Mid After dominating every middle school in the town, he met Ueda Hidetora at a park and Hide lectured him about how Kotori have been fighting for no reason and only causing himself trouble. Hide asked why did he takeout Udagawa, and Kotori answered that he fought him to make the place easier for him to live as other will stay out of his way. Hide then said, if Kotori still making a lot of enemies, one day, he might be betrayed by someone close to him and Hide gave Kotori his reason to fight him as Kotori have beaten a lot of his good friends for no reason. Hide then told Kotori to make sure have a good reason before fight as the more useless battles Kotori fight, the more useless man he will become. ''QP''; Chapter 15, page 25-29 Bonten High After Kotori found out that Ryou was the head of The Freshmen Alliance that attacked and hospitalized Hide, he went into berserk and head straight to their base to find Ryou. He enter the base and beat most of the officers of The Alliance before head out to find Ryou as he is no where to be found in the base. However, Kotori was stopped by a few of police officers that came to check the supposedly vacant building. An enraged Kotori, could not refrain himself and attacked the officers who were holding him back before Kiba arrived and stopped him from doing much more worse to the officers. Kotori was then caught and was sent to reformatory school for commiting lawful entry, damage to property, injurious assault, and obstructing a public officer ''QP''; Chapter 34, page 17. QP After four years in reform school, Kotori return in which the events of QP happen at this point. While working at a pump station, one of his co-worker, Tohru came back with a wounded face and Kotori overheard about his past from another co-worker. After that, Tohru's former superior in Tenrokai-Gumi came to the station and start harassing Tohru. In order to not be recognized, Kotori disguise himself in Shocker's costume and beat all of the harasser and threaten them to not harass Tohru ever again. One day, he met Azuma Ryou after four years of reform school, Azuma then explained to Kotori how he have been recruiting people into his organization and how big his organization has become, even to the extent of able to get guns as much as he wants. Azuma then tried to persuade Kotori to join him and conquer the town with force. Kotori then instantly refused, claiming he is not the man he used to be and punched Azuma in the face. He then took Azuma's gun and threw it to the river, before telling Azuma to open his eyes. After rescued Ryou from the Smokes' attempt to assassinate him, he was shot two times along with Ryou, four times by Kinjou Katsutoshi ''QP''; Chapter 52, page 24-27. He along with Ryou survived after Kiba Yoshiaki and Kunimi Ryuuji coincidentally found them lying on the street and sent both of them to the hospital. He is currently still working at the pump station. The Legend of QP The Assault On The Asakanuma High's Gymnasium Ishida Kotori went to Asa High's to seek for Tsugawa and beat him including everyone in the gym. ''QP''; Chapter 1, page 25 100 Kg Fatty Running 100 Meters in 11 Seconds Ishida Kotori was 100 Kg when he entered middle school and he ran 100 meters in just 11 seconds. ''QP''; Chapter 2, page 7 The Dread Bus That Wouldn't Stop At 8:21 AM Ishida Kotori go to school in a bus that would stop for no one, the only passenger in the bus is him. Essentially, he had his own private transportation. ''QP''; Chapter 3, page 25 The Goosebumps Inducing Yearbook Ishida Kotori is in the middle of every class' picture and he even have a whole page for his picture. ''QP''; Chapter 4, page 15 Fights * QP vs. Shige - Won ''QP Gaiden''; Chapter 5, page 6 * QP vs. Tsugawa, all students in the gym - Won ''QP''; Chapter 1, page 37 * QP vs. Shiooka, three underlings - Won ''QP''; Chapter 3, page 10 * QP vs. Yocchin - Won ''QP''; Chapter 11, page 25 * QP vs. Kawasaki - Won ''QP''; Chapter 13, page 9 * QP vs. Kyuu - Won QP; Chapter 13, page 21 * Kotori Faction vs. Kodama, Momota, Nakatsuka, Satou, Hiro, 40 underlings - Lost QP; Chapter 17, page 10 * QP vs. Hide - Won ''QP''; Chapter 20, page 7 * QP vs. Hino, Shouji, Hirasawa, Ishiyama, Kawamura, two gang members - Won Toukou MidQP; Chapter 33, page 18 Gallery QP 1 year.PNG|1 year old Kotori 2 years.JPG|2 years old Ishida child.JPG QP mid.JPG|middle school qp 7.JPG|Bonten High Shocker.JPG|Shocker QP disguise.JPG qp 40.JPG Kotori scar.JPG qp 0.jpg kotori 35.JPG kotori 36.JPG|Ryou's imagination References Category:Characters Category:QP Category:QP Gaiden